


Mia and Sebastian's Theme

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Series: La La Land/AC AU [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: When you decide to try out a new restaurant, you find a person with enormous talent. And that person might be the one you've been looking for.





	Mia and Sebastian's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for the story. Please do not copy or credit this as your own.

You walk into the restaurant, polished shoes clicking against a dark wooden floor while quiet chatter casts a relaxing atmosphere around the entire dining area.

A simple jazz tune plays in the background as you look towards the stage where a man in a fedora wearing a neatly pressed white dress shirt and black pants was casually performing until another man, one you recognized to be the head of the establishment, whispered something into his ear. You see the man in a fedora shake his head passionately and say something back with equal fury and the host jabs a finger at the pianist’s chest before stepping off the stage. The pianist takes off his fedora and sets it next to the built-in stand and you crane your neck to see slick black hair and a pointed nose.

‘ _Truly a gentleman._ ’ You think as you tap your foot in anticipation.

You watch as the pianist begins his next piece, most likely from a predetermined setlist, as the light sounds of cutlery meeting ceramic continue to swirl around the restaurant. However, it doesn’t take long for you to realize that instead of following the notes on the music sheets, the pianist was improvising with the same amount of passion you saw earlier during his conversation with his boss. Your fingers twirl your wineglass on the white tablecloth as a server places your meal in front of you.

“Thank you.” You smile before directing your attention back to the pianist. “Who is that?”

“Haytham Kenway. He’s been playing for this establishment for three years now, but he and the head of the restaurant have been going through a few rough times. Guess Haytham’s getting a little tired of playing the same stuff every night.” The waiter informs as they head back towards the kitchen.

“Haytham Kenway.” You say to yourself as you take a sip of wine. A calm, clear melody rose above the small talk and reached your ears while a small smile grew on your face.

Soon, the melody transformed into something else; a counter-melody, you assumed, as the music grew in volume. As you watched Haytham emphasize each note he played, he looks over and catches your eye before playing an accented chord and leaving the stage, fedora in hand.

He walks over with a resigned look on his face as you take another forkful of food and look up to see him standing in front of you.

“You’re very talented.” You remark as you finish swallowing and gesture at the empty seat. “Please sit down.”

Haytham places his hat on as he pulls out the chair and sits himself down.

“Thank you. Not that many people have the dignity of bringing classical music with a more modern genre.” He nods as he extends his hand. “Haytham Kenway, at your service.”

“Y/N L/N. The same could be said for myself.” You reply. “My company’s been looking for someone who can think outside the box. Someone that isn’t afraid to try new things, to reach into areas where no one has gone before.”

“Your company?” He asks skeptically.

“Abstergo Industries. You may have heard of them.” You answer. “They’re looking to open a branch specifically for music, a record label I suppose, and I think you’re the person we’ve been looking for.”

“What genre is Abstergo looking for?” Haytham inquires and you shrug.

“We’re hoping to expand into a variety of music types, just to appeal the general public regardless of age and lifestyle.” You reply as you take out a business card from your wallet. “If you want to ask any more questions, feel free to call me at this number.”

“I will take that into consideration.” Haytham nods as he looks over his shoulder. You follow his line of sight to see the head of the restaurant marching out and searching for someone. “If you’ll excuse me, Ms. L/N.”

You nod and he takes his leave as he walks over to the head of the restaurant. A different waiter arrives to pick up your empty plate and hand you your bill as you watch Haytham argue with his boss before striding back to your table.

“Is now a good time to discuss my future at Abstergo?” He asks and you smile.

“Of course, Mr. Kenway. Follow me.” You inform and the two of you exit the restaurant as you leave another mindless and dull environment behind.


End file.
